The big catch
by Theorangefox-S
Summary: Drake seems to be having no luck fishing until he hooks something huge!


The rays of the sun sparkled in a dazzling fashion over the near still waters of the sea, the only ripples came from a nearby fishing boat, about a few dozen miles off the coast. A young teenager with messy dark hair wiped his brow and heaved a huge sigh. His line was drawn out in the waters, sitting still making an occasional bob as if to tease his hopes.

"Damn, it's been hours already! Where are the freaking fish? Are they sleeping? Do fish even sleep!?" He trailed off but suddenly snapped upright as the line jolted. "A catch!" However, the line didn't seem to move after that.

"Are you taking the piss, you shitty fish take the bait!" Drake drew his line back in to double check the hook was actually baited, the worm was still there so he cast his line again. A few minutes passed and still not a single bite. Drake looked at the time realising it was creeping later into the afternoon. He raised his head to the skies, shielding his eyes from the unobscured sun in the cloudless sky. Beads of sweat dripped down his face again and he took a swig of water from a bottle.

Half an hour passed until Drake felt like calling it quits. He reeled his line in and got up to put his gear away before starting the motor. It was then that he noticed a shadow approaching his boat in the water. Drake quickly picked up his harpoon aiming it towards the approaching figure.

"That's no fish." Drake murmured to himself. He put pressure on the trigger waiting for the right timing. His nerves went on edge as it got closer until it was inches away. Drake stopped and lowered the harpoon after the black shadow disappeared. He waited a few seconds, then shrugged before walking away to put it back. The last thing Drake heard then was a loud splash as the boat tipped then something heavy collided with him.

The sound of heavy drops of water hitting a puddle soon brought Drake out of unconsciousness. His vision blurred for a few seconds, and he held his hand to his head to stabilise himself.

"Man, what happened out there?" Drake tried to recall, but he only remembered putting the harpoon down before he'd blacked out. He soon noticed his clothes were wet, suggesting that he'd fallen in, but he wondered where he was. Drake looked up and saw stalactites, some of which were dripping. "A cave? B-but how did I?" Drake froze after hearing something move, it was rather dark, and his eyes had not yet adjusted to this space he was in.

"I see you have awoken." Drake tried to find where that feminine voice was coming from, he turned his head this way and that, until eventually a figure appeared in front of him. Drake looked up and saw a lady staring back at him. She appeared normal at first, smooth brown skin, black wavy hair with red tips and bright yellow eyes with purple eye-shadow and matching lipstick. She looked rather plump too. What wasn't normal however were her ears, they were triangular and stuck outwards almost like an elfs.

Drake rubbed his eyes and looked down, but blushed immediately. This lady seemed to have forgotten to put on clothes. Her breasts were on full display, and her dark brown nipples inverted. They stuck out rather far from her chest due to the sheer size of them.

"Have you finished feasting your eyes on me!?" She spoke.

"Where are your clothes!?" Drake yelled covering his eyes.

"I do not require clothes, human for you see, I am not like you!" Drake froze on the spot as something appeared near her. He looked and caught sight of what seemed to be an octopus' tentacle wrap around her arm. "I am Cyandra, a Scylla queen!" Drake's eyes nearly popped upon seeing 7 other tentacles lift into the air.

"S-she's a monster!" Drake panicked. He looked down her wide, thick waist noticing the tentacles were attached directly to her body. "Fuck this!" Drake yelled as he scrambled to his feet. He didn't know where he was going but he needed to get out. Unfortunately for Drake he wasn't going anywhere, which he found out as a tentacle wrapped tight around his ankle felling him.

"Foolish human, you think I'll just let you go after dragging your lifeless self here!?" She pulled him back keeping her tentacle latched onto him and placed him on the ground. "My population is dwindling, there aren't many of us left! Luckily you happened to have your little vessel residing in my domain!"

"Okay, sorry I'll fish somewhere else!" Drake gulped.

"SIlly human, you won't be leaving here. You're going to BREED me!" Cyandra licked her lips and sent a tentacle crawling up Drake's shorts leg. He squirmed and fidgeted, but soon his wrists and other leg were tied down. Drake yelled loudly at Cyandra and was even brave enough to curse at her. He was soon silenced however by yet another tentacle wrapped tight around his mouth. Soon he felt a wet, slimy sensation crawling over his crotch. Cyandra's tentacle wrapped around Drake's limp penis and began squeezing it tightly.

Drake wriggled about even more as the slimy tentacle began stroking his growing length. Try as he might, Drake couldn't resist sporting the erection. Cyandra grinned and lifted the tentacle from Drake's mouth. She neared him and pressed her lips against his as another tentacle rubbed up and down his chest. Cyandra sucked Drake's tongue between her lips, threatening him with her teeth if he so much as tried anything funny, not that he could move since he was pinned down. Cyandra sucked on his tongue slowly, and felt a shiver of excitement as Drake reached a full hard on below. The tentacle wrapped around the shaft, sliding up and down coating it in slime.

"Let me mmph!" Drake was cut off again as Cyandra sealed his mouth shut. She held her large breasts in her hands, sandwiching Drake's stiff cock between them and began rubbing her boobs all over it.

"Young boys always give off such a delicious scent. I can tell your balls are ripe with cum, and you're going to give it all to your queen! Enjoy this pleasure I am giving to you, and be grateful, human!" Drake's cock submerged between Cyandra's huge tits again. Drake dared to look at her face and regretted it, she was stunningly beautiful especially with her hair flowing around her face. Drake forced his eyes shut, and tried not to think about the soft, warm boobs massaging his cock. Cyandra gave one final tight squeeze before admiring Drake's girth.

"Now you will breed me and fill my womb with your seed!" Cyandra smiled as she tightened her grip on Drake's limbs. She held his arms and legs down as she lifted her heavy body over his crotch. Drake dared to look again, and caught sight of Cyandra's dripping wet pussy, it looked different to a humans with a circular opening. Her pulsating inner folds of flesh looked soft and bumpy, glistening with clear fluids. Cyandra began rubbing her pussy against Drake's erect member, coating it in a film of juices. She bit her lip and raised herself a little before sliding his dick slowly inside her.

Drake squirmed as he felt his cock being sucked all the way in to the deep end, the tingling sensations coursed all the way down his shaft as Cyandra's tight, moist insides clenched tightly around his dick. She shivered and moaned a little, giving her breasts a squeeze coaxing out her nipples and turning them erect. Cyandra rested her hands on Drake's chest, and soon began pumping away at his cock, she moaned again loving the sensation of being filled with cockmeat.

"Yes, I can feel the veins twitching inside me. I've needed this for so long, humans are so pleasing to breed!" Cyandra's big breasts jiggled as she bounced up and down. Drake felt his body going limp as her insides contracted and sucked the life out of his cock. He tried not to, but couldn't help moaning into Cyandra's tentacle. She rode him faster and her pussy hungrily slurped on his shaft, caressing and squeezing it repeatedly demanding his cum. Cyandra bit her lip again looking down at her prey as she continued fondling her breasts.

"Why am I the one doing this? Play with my breasts, human!" Cyandra boomed. She raised his hands to her large tits, ordering him once more to do it. Drake submitted and began squeezing, her boobs were soft and warm to the touch. His fingers dragged over her nipples eliciting another moan from her, mixed in with the pleasure of his penis spreading her insides. "Yes, pleasure your queen!" Cyandra moaned as she went faster. Drake found it harder to hold back. He tried squeezing his muscles, but Cyandra's pussy just sucked harder on his cock. She felt him throbbing sending another excited chill down her spine.

Cyandra could tell Drake was resisting, so she slid all the way down on him, engulfing his tip within the deepest confines of her moist folds. The next thing she did totally broke Drake's defence. Her inner muscles started working to create an intense sucking sensation without her body even moving.

"How dare you defy your queen!? Surrender your seed to me at once!" Drake's penis squelched inside Cyandra's ever tightening pussy, her folds rubbed vigorously against his tip brushing against his most sensitive nerves. Cyandra's snatch had a mind of its own, repeatedly squeezing down and sucking back and forth on Drake's throbbing meat shaft. Drake could take no more, the warm, wet sucking sensations overpowered his muscles and almost immediately he started jerking about as Cyandra's pussy was flooded with hot, sticky cum. "Yes, all inside me. I love how the penis throbs as it ejaculates inside me!" Drake's vision blurred as the orgasm made him go numb. Cyandra's pussy was still sucking on his dick coaxing as much cum out of him as she could.

For some reason Drake was still cumming inside her. He could feel his muscles still contracting, and the warm sensation travel down his member as cum gushed out of him.

"Yes, more, more!" Cyandra moaned, feeling her womb being filled.

_Dammit, why am I cumming so much? What did she do to me when I was knocked out!? _It took about half a minute for Drake's orgasm to finally subside, and by then Cyandra's tummy was round and swollen. She lifted herself off him, and his cock emerged with a loud pop. A glob of spunk dribbled from her pussy as she closed it tight.

"Mmm, so full!" Cyandra licked her lips as she let Drake go knowing he couldn't move. After he got his bearings he sat up.

"You got what you want. Now let me go you crazy monster!" He snapped.

"You must have not heard me clearly, I said you wouldn't be leaving here!" Cyandra boomed.

"Yeah well you had your fill. Let me go now!" Cyandra laughed heartily rubbing her swollen stomach.

"You do not understand, human. You are my breeding partner. You shall mate with me until you can mate no more!" Drake gritted his teeth and tried to get up. "It's useless, I drugged you in your sleep. Your balls needed much more sperm to fulfil my needs. Look, again they're starting to grow!" Drake felt a tingle and as if by magic he could literally feel his balls filling with cum.

"Already!?" Drake gasped. "That monster drugged me! How dare her!"

"All ready to cum for me again!" Cyandra squeezed a tentacle around Drake's cock and began pumping it fast. "I shall reward you for your cooperation with my mouth!" Cyandra lifted Drake's body off the ground, and she held him upside down as she wrapped her tentacles around his neck, waist, legs and arms leaving his cock sticking out near her mouth. Cyandra licked her lips again, and cleaned the residue off Drake's member.

"Human penis tastes so good." She hummed before opening her mouth wide and taking all of Drake's member inside. Cyandra sealed her plump lips tight around the base of Drake's shaft and started sucking up and down. Her lips massaged his flesh, whilst her tongue licked all over his tip. Cyandra brought him closer and began fondling his swollen balls. Her saliva dribbled onto them as she hungrily sucked his penis all the way in. Cyandra heard Drake gasping and traced a tentacle across his lips. She slid it inside his mouth, rubbing the suckers over his tongue. Cyandra gave Drake's body a tight squeeze as she sucked slowly upwards on his dick letting it pop out between her lips. She kissed the tip, and rubbed her soft, wet lips all over his sensitive head.

Cyandra wrapped a tentacle around Drake's balls constricting them gently, before it coiled around his penis. The tip poked into his urethra wriggling around a little as the shaft was squeezed tightly. Cyandra then proceeded to massage his dick with her breasts again, but this time she coiled a tentacle around them squeezing them together, before sliding his dick inside between them. Cyandra rubbed Drake's twitching cock deep between her bosom, keeping them tight with her tentacle as they rubbed up and down.

"Do you like it? My breast pussy? Your cock is definitely twitching between them. Have you finally submitted your will to me?" Cyandra grinned keeping his member buried between her soft, large tits. Her tentacle slid out of Drake's mouth allowing him to breathe again, but already he was gasping for release. Cyandra pressed her boobs tighter around his dick feeling his veins pulsate. She let the tip poke out and started sucking again, loving the thickness of his cockmeat filling her mouth, and the scent looming around her. Drake began to squirm again nearing closer to release, and Cyandra could feel the shaft throbbing vigorously. Wishing to feel a flood of cum rush down her throat, Cyandra sucked harder, pressing her lips tight around Drake's cock and slathering her tongue all over his head.

Cyandra felt the contractions and Drake let out a long, uncontrollable moan as he came in her mouth. Drake came in vast spurts and Cyandra drank to her hearts content, her cheeks already puffy from being filled so fast. Cum dribbled from her lips as she tried to swallow as fast as she could, but try as she might she was overloaded. Her cheeks gave in and cum burst out of her mouth in a torrent as Drake continued squirting spunk on her face. Cyandra licked her cum-stained lips as Drake continued painting her face. She aimed his cock at her tits, wishing to feel hot, human seed splash onto them. Cyandra rubbed the white goo into her breasts, and aimed the last few spurts into her mouth.

"Mmm, so satisfying." Cyandra hummed. "It's a good job I grabbed you before some other creature did!" Drake's member went flaccid dripping with cum as his orgasm finally subsided. Cyandra lowered him to the ground, and he lay there trying to catch his breath. Cyandra licked the cum off her boobs, and sucked her fingers clean.

"I hope you enjoyed your reward! I'm usually not so generous to my subjects!" Cyandra didn't hear a response from Drake, surprisingly he hadn't passed out, but he was severely short on oxygen. Cyandra rubbed her full belly with satisfaction. "With this I shall be able to repopulate in no time! However, a few thousand eggs simply won't do! Within a few days I shall give birth, but most will not survive, so expect to breed with me again human!" Upon hearing those words Drake panicked, but he was too weak to move. All he could do was lay there as Cyandra licked her lips at him.

"I wonder how long you will last? Hopefully longer than my other breeders!" She smiled and traced a tentacle around his neck before getting on the ground next to him and wrapping the rest around his body holding him close to her with his head between her breasts. "Sleep young human, there will be much more laborious work waiting for you!" Drake tried to struggle, but the warming comfort of her soft bosom, added with the tiredness from his sexual experience with Cyandra forced him to close his eyes and nod off. Cyandra held him close, keeping her tentacles taught around his body as the cave became silent aside from the drops of water hitting the puddle nearby.


End file.
